


Origins of How You Came To Be

by HeavenSent003



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, humor and action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003
Summary: When Demencia was created she never imagined having a normal family. Nor would she since she knew from the get-go that she was anything but normal. But she was fine with that. She was fine being not normal. She was fine being made in a lab. She was fine with no one to call Mom and Dad and having no siblings to tease and care for. She was fine wasn't she?Of course she was! She got to annoy Flug to no end. Harass the blue fluffball called 505. Destroy those pesky heroes. And tries to flirt with her beloved Black Hat everyday. She was fine. Right?Well that all changes one night in a strange dream.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous), Dr. Flug (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! This is HeavenSent here to present you with one of the very few BH/Dem fanfics on AO3!!!
> 
> I hope you like this one and don't be afraid to comment and give Kudos on either on my works or the works that I do with SDF. If you don't know her then go to my page! I'm her co author for her works as well. So you can also just as easily read her works as well as mine!
> 
> Anyways....  
> TO THE STORY~!!!!

It was late at night when Demencia finally got into bed. After a whole fun-filled day causing chaos and havoc, and of course trying her best to flirt with her boss, Black Hat, she was finally bone tired and ready to pass out on top of her bed. She thought to herself, "I can't wait to see you in the morning my dear and darling Black Hat! We'll rule the world together someday! Just you wait and see!" As she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep, she suddenly heard someone call her name. She then suddenly woke up! But instead of being in her room, she was in an entirely different place! She was laying in a field of multi-colored wild flowers and greenish brown colored foxtails. The sky was a deep color of fuchsia pink that was filled with puffy gold colored clouds. And when she stared straight up, the sky changed from what seemed to be daytime to night time. The top of the sky was filled with multiple beautiful dark and light colors and was filled with an endless array of twinkling stars. It was like she was staring into the heart of space itself. All of this took her breath away and she wondered where in the world she was. She swore she landed on top of her bed instead of a flower field. She then heard a beautiful and dreamy like female voice call her name once more. She then remembered. She woke up in this place after hearing this voice call her name.

She was ready to find out who brought her here. Even if it meant taking her mace to that person's face to explain why they did it and to bring her back home to her beloved Black Hat. As the voice kept calling her name and as Demencia followed where she believed where the voice was coming from, it got louder and louder until she came across a large pond. The pond was a decent size and around the edge of the pond's shores, grew cat tails and swamp reeds. She swore that she heard the voice coming from here. But all that was here was a pond, some plant life, and surprisingly a lot of white butterflies. At least, that's what she originally thought. But now that she thought about it more, the increase of butterflies was growing more and more every second that passed by. The butterflies increased and increased until her whole surroundings was completely white. In fear, she closed her eyes tightly and covered her head with her arms while crouched to the ground. She was expecting to be devoured by the insects, but instead of being eaten, all that she felt was a soft and delicate hand gently touch her arm.

Demencia then heard the soft, gentle, loving female voice call for her, "Demencia open your eyes dear. You're going to be okay. They're all gone now. Only you and I are here. And I won't let anything hurt you." Demencia opened her eyes and released herself from the fear position that she put herself in, and looked up. And there in front of her was a beautiful woman dressed in a pretty white flowing dress with a silky white shaw. She had beautiful milky ivory-like white skin, with snow colored flowing hair to boot as well. She was really tall with a slender but strong looking body built. But the most striking feature that she had was her eyes. Her eyes were a menacing shade of greenish yellow, much like Demencia's, but they looked so gentle. And the way that this woman looked at her was like the loving gaze of what a parent would give to their new born child. "Your name is Demencia, huh? It seems that my prayers were answered. You grew to be such a beautiful young woman. I've never been more proud of a mother." Demencia was confused at what she was implying. Demencia never had a mother. For what she understood from what Dr. Flug told her, was that she was, "Created in a tank full of chemicals and from spare "organic" parts from who-knows-what nightmares are made from. 

"Oh, my dear girl. How naive you grew up to be. It is true that you, physically, were created in a lab. But spiritually you were, in truth, created by God's power combined with both pieces of me and your father." As the woman continued to talk, Demencia grew only more confused. The woman noticed this and breathed out a deep sigh. "It looks like I'm going to have to show you that I'm your legitimate mother." The woman then stepped back, closed her eyes, crossed her arms in the form of an "X" on her chest, and then began to glow. As she was glowing, she unfolded her arms and when she did, not only did the glowing stop, but large white wings came out from her back! They weren't angel wings but scaly reptilian like wings. The wings had glimmering crystal scales which shone like diamonds. Demencia had to control herself not to reach out and try to rip off a few scales for herself and her darling Black Hat. The woman noticed Demencia's dilemma and chuckled a sweet sounding laugh. The woman then made a face that said, "Oh sweet child! How I adore you and your efforts of trying so hard to resist your urges of temptation."

The woman then reached over to Demencia and with a slight tap on Demencia's forehead using her glowing finger, she transferred her powers over to Demencia. Demencia felt a strange sensation coursing through her body. Then suddenly, Demencia herself, began to glow. The woman instructed her to do what she did earlier, and when Demencia did exactly what she said, a pair of wings shot from her back creating an intense feeling of relief. Like she had been holding in an enormous amount of energy for the longest time and now that she had wings, it's as though all that energy had finally been released. The woman asked if she felt better now and if she liked her new wings. 

Demencia made a surprised expression and turned to look at both sides of her back. And you can imagine the excited expression on her face when she was able to not only touch them, to confirm they were real, but able to physically move them like all her other limbs. Her wings were relatively small in comparison to the woman's wings and the color of Demencia's wings were that of dark green speckled with light green scales. But that was only on the hard outer edge of the wings but it was a light green color for the flaps of the wings. And just like the woman's wings, they shone and sparkled like they were jewels. Demencia was immediately attracted to them and tried to pull off some of her scales. But when she tried, it hurt her so much that she started to cry. (Which, honestly, she never thought that she was capable of). The woman started to worry about her and told her that she had used her powers to awaken Demencia's dormant dragon powers. And that it probably wasn't a good idea to pull off any newly formed scales. Mainly because it would hurt to much. It's pretty much the equivalent of a baby getting it's first tooth and just wanting to pull it out to get the adult tooth to come out. The woman said that Demencia just needed some patience, and when the time is right, then she can shed off her scales.

Demencia started to pout and mumble under her breath about how she didn't want to wait and wanted some scales now. The woman made a face that said, "What am I going to do with you?" The woman then reached over her shoulder and plucked four scales from her wings and gave them to Demencia. "I thought that you said that pulling them straight out like that would hurt! Why are you giving these to me?" The woman smiled and made a loving face and replied, "I'll endure the pain if it's for you my dear little one. And besides, it doesn't hurt me as much because 1. I was about to shed these scales and 2. I've been through much worse than something as simple as plucking a few scales. They're yours my dear. Use them however you like." The woman clasped her hands around Demencia's hands to reassure her that it was alright to take them. They stared into each other's eyes and to Demencia, it seemed like she was someone that she knew but couldn't place it in her memory of when she met her or what her name was. But she felt like she was someone dear to her and in no circumstances, can she lose her, not again. 

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake and crack open. Demencia and the woman went in full alarm mode. Demencia asked the woman what was happening. The woman told her that she was waking up and that she would return to her bedroom when she opened her eyes. Demencia asked if this was a dream and if the woman was real. The woman replied that this is the dream realm and this is a dream, but the fact that she was real, her biological mother, and a dragon was indeed real. Suddenly the ground underneath Demencia gave out and she began falling into what seemed like an endless pit! As she was falling, the woman cried out to her that she will look for her no matter what and asked Demencia to please remember her even after she woke up. Demencia tried using her wings so that she could fly, but unfortunately they were still in the midst of being fully developed. So she yelled back at the woman, with her right arm and hand stretched out towards her, saying that she will definitely remember her and that she will look for her as well. As Demencia kept falling, her view of the woman was slowly starting to get fuzzy. And expecting to hit the ground, closed her eyes tightly preparing for the worst. 

But when she felt like she had stopped falling, she opened her eyes. And to her relief and disbelief, she was in her room on her bed, just like what the woman said. She had woken from a strange and somewhat frightening dream and was drenched in cold sweat. And even though she had just woken up, she was totally exhausted and out of breath. "What just happened to me?! Did all of that really happen? That couldn't have happened, right? I mean, there's no way I would have a mom! The boss and Dr. Flug would've told me! Right?! Right!........ Right?" As she was questioning herself, she felt something in her left hand that she was gripping onto very tightly. She unclenched her hand and held it up to her face to see what it was. And to her disbelief, what was in her hand was four large reptilian like white and glittering scales. And for the next few hours she would be staring at them wondering what the woman said in her dream was actually true. 

To be continued....  
In chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1): The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen to Demencia that she can't explain. Will our resident nerd in a paperbag hat have anything to say about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven here!   
> Hope you like this second chapter! And it's a 2 partner as well! Hooray!!!  
> On with the story!

Demencia kept staring at the beautiful scales and kept pondering of how this was possible. The possibility that she might have a mother and possibly a family somewhere. But the other part of her was telling her that it was just a crazy dream. But there was evidence in her hand! She didn't know what to say or do. She then started to smell a funky scent coming from her body. She sniffed one of her armpits and made a disgusted face. She then replied to herself in a disgusted manner, "Well the first thing I need to do is to take a long and well deserved shower! Now that I think about it, I didn't take a shower yesterday after all the exercise I did. Siiiiigggghhhh~ But it was worth it to see my darling Black Hat's smile at all the destruction of humanity and heroes that I was causing for him~!!! But what I didn't take in account was that crazy dream and how it made me sweat like crazy!"

She looked at the scales again and raised a brow. She thought to herself why did the woman give her four scales when she only wanted two? She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well! Until I figure out what to do with these, I'll put them in my treasure box!" Her "treasure box" was a large high security titanium safe that she had "borrowed" from Dr. Flug's lab. It had a variety of things, some more dangerous than the other, some of these weren't even hers! Some of those things were Flug's, that even till this day he's still looking for them. She mostly kept these items because they looked interesting or just wanted to annoy the good doctor. Amongst the various devious looking items, there was but one object that looked like it belonged to a young girl. It was a small Victorian styled wooden jewelry box. Inside the box held her most precious items that could get easily lost if you misplaced it somewhere. Some of it was jewelry of both the innocent, like a pearl necklace, and some more hardcore, like a black choker with spikes on them. And some of the other items were "questionable." For example, a skin shedding from a snake, a tooth from a tiger, an eye of a newt, and a rabbits foot. She opened a small drawer that was filled with small and valuable gems, and placed the scales in there until she figured out what to do with them.

She shut and locked the safe and then grabbed her cleaning necessities for her shower and headed towards the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she took a deep sigh and stared into the mirror. But as she was staring into the mirror she nonchantely noticed that her wings were still there! It took her a few moments to properly process this in her mind, and when she finally understood her situation, she flipped out. She screamed out, "What the heck is this?!" But she suddenly realized that this was the result from what happened in her dream. "Okay, Demencia, calm down! You can figure this out! Hopefully nobody heard you." But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Just then, there was a gentle knock at the door. As Demencia was trying to buy some time she nervously asked/threatened, "W-w-what is it?! Can't you obviously tell that I'm using this bathroom?! Use the other one!" "Aroo?" Was the response she got. It was 5.0.5 the friendly blue teddy bear like creature with a flower on top of its head. He was probably the most loving, caring, and the most partially abused person (?) that lived at Black Hat Manor. Second only to Dr. Flug, who made him in the first place to be a creature of destruction, but was unfortunately flawed and couldn't sell him as a product of Black Hat Corporation. So they kept him as a lab rat/buddy co-worker of the business. 

5.0.5 was trying to ask her if she was alright since she screamed in horror. Demencia replied that it was nothing to be concerned with and to go away and not to bother her. He raised a brow and asked her if she was sure. She was about to yell at him to leave again, when she realized something. If the doctor and her darling Black Hat saw her with these wings, they would definitely want to experiment on her. She didn't mind the prodding and the wires and such. But what she did mind was how boring the doctor's questions was going to be and the fear of his growing enthusiasm into figuring out what made her tick. There was also the fear that her darling boss would reject her the moment he saw her in her condition. So she thought up a plan. As 5.0.5 was about to walk away, figuring that Demencia didn't want to talk to him, he was caught off guard when she suddenly asked him to get her a large hoody from her room. She told him that she felt cold this morning and wanted something to warm her up throughout the day. 5.0.5 perked up at the fact that Demencia wanted him to do something for her that didn't involve him getting hurt for once. 

After he fetched her an oversized navy blue and red striped hoody from her closet, he knocked on the door and told her that he had it. She opened the door a crack big enough for her hand to reach out and quickly snatch the shirt. He asked why she didn't open the door all the way and she replied, "Because I'm not decent! Just because I act like a pscho sometimes, doesn't mean I don't have self respect for my privacy! I AM a girl after all! Now get out of here you stupid bear!" As she slammed the door shut, 5.0.5 sadly walked away. But before he was out of earshot, Demencia opened the door a tiny bit and said, "Thank you anyways for getting me my hoody. But that's the only thanks you're going to get out of me! Ever! You hear?!" As she slammed the door one last time, the bear's expression went from sad to happy! This was the first time he had gotten a 'thanks' from Demencia. But as he thought about it more, why did she need the warm hoody if it was summer time? Was she sick? Can she get sick? It might explain why she said thanks to him. He thought up so many questions in his mind. But then his face went from confused to worry fearing that Demencia really might be sick! He decided to tell Flug about this immediatly! Fearing that the worst was yet to come! And in a way, he wasn't that far off. As he ran towards the lab as quickly as his two stubby legs can move, Demencia was trying to figure out how to reel in her wings back in her back. But her efforts were all to no avail. She then decided to just wash up then figure out a way to pull this off without anyone noticing. She scrubbed herself head to toe trying to get the stench off her. She even washed her wings just in case they smelled too. She oddly found it relaxing when she was gently scrubbing her wings. It felt like she was getting a spa and massage treatment all in one. As soon as she was done, she dried off, put her clothes on and made sure that the oversized hoody fit over her wings so that nobody noticed it. Which was a success! She stared at herself in the mirror, checking to see if everything was in place, then she slapped her cheeks and said, "Okay Demencia! You've been through a whole lot worse than this! Just think of this as a fun secret co-op agent game! You can do this! Nobody will know!" As she snuck out of the bathroom, she casually walked into the lab to bother Flug like always. But then, out of nowhere, she was greeted by Flug, 5.0.5, and even her darling Black Hat all in the lab, seemingly as though they were waiting for someone. The atmosphere in the lab was so thick with tensity that she could cut it with a knife. She asked what was happening and if someone was sick or dead or something. Everyone looked at each other then back at Demencia. Dr. Flug then asked, "Demencia, do you have something you want to tell us?"

To be continued in chapter 2 (part 2)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anything to say? Anything at all? Demencia?  
> LOLOL
> 
> What about you readers? Anything to say at all about this chapter?
> 
> I'll be waiting with baited breath for your reply!  
> LOLOL!!!  
> Heaven OUT!!!


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2) The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets go~od!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

I have no idea what you're talking about nerd!" Demencia was obviously trying to avoid the topic that Flug brought up. "Demencia, 5.0.5 says that you aren't feeling well. Did you eat something you're not supposed to. Like an out of shape superhero? Again?" "No I didn't! So take those latex gloves off!" Flug sighed and said, "Demencia, if you don't show me what's wrong with you, besides the obvious, then I'll have to resort to drastic measures. Which, honestly I rather not do since it upsets 505. Now LET me check you out to see if there's something I need to fix." Demencia was a bit nervous, if Flug saw her wings he would definitely want to experiment on her to see what made her tick. But there was no use running. Her beloved Black Hat was here. Even if she could get away he would inevitably capture her either himself or using his robot minions to do the dirty work. So she reached behind her back, closed her eyes, and breathed in and out slowly in and out. "You're going to pay for this later BEAR!" 505 gulped and hid behind Flug for protection. "I'm guessing there's something wrong with you internally? Since you can hardly get hurt on the outside that much." "Actually..... There's something on my back that's been causing problems...... ." "Well then let's have a look-see shall we?" Demencia turned her back towards him and lifted the back of her shirt. And what they saw rocked their very core, especially Black Hat.

"I woke up with it this morning. I don't know why there's a pair of wings there, but this better not make my life difficult!" Flug just stared with voided eyes and said nothing. "At least SAY something. You're making me nervous! (Never thought I'd say that.... .") Flug said nothing and it wasn't until Black Hat rolled his eyes and said, "It's about time we tell her isn't it doc-" before he finished his sentence, Flug interrupted him by suddenly making a loud noise and said, "Sir, why don't we talk about such things in your office? Hat bots! Make sure Demencia doesn't go anywhere!" And just like that, two big burly robots with black top hats grabbed ahold of Demencia by her shoulders and made sure she wouldn't move.

While Demencia wrestled with the hat bots, Black Hat and Flug made their way out of the lab and into Black Hat's office. As Flug shut the door behind him, Flug stated, "Sir this isn't too soon for us to tell her?!" "She was going to eventually find out Flug. You knew that." "Yeah but I didn't expect the transformation to happen so soon. Sure she's part of the dragon tribe, but I artificially MADE her! So even though she looks like a teenager, she's only a few years old! This shouldn't happen for at least 10 more years! I don't understand sir! What could've activated her dragon abilities?!" "Well if we had taken our time and studied the tribe a bit more, then we wouldn't be in this situation. You were the one that INSISTED that we take this chance and TAKE that dragon essence before it had a chance to become an egg." "Yes! Because then I would be able to modify it any way I saw fit! If it would've been encased in the impenetrable dragon egg shell, then it would've been too late!" "That, doctor, is wrong. You could've chosen a different experiment to work on to get the results that I wanted. You just chose what you thought was convenient for you so that I wouldn't chew you up and spit you out. And that "it" doctor, has a name and it's----........" 

He trailed off when they saw that Demencia had been standing at the door listening the ENTIRE time. "So I was supposed to be someone's baby? Someone's precious individual who they can love with all their heart without feeling any shame as a villain? And you, you, you........YOU!!!! How DARE you!!!! For now on, don't EVER talk to me! And now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish some unfinished business. Finding my family!"

"Wait! Demencia! This isn't what it looks like! I can explain, wait up!" As Flug was trying to explain himself to Demencia, Black Hat had sensed that something was coming. Something big. He had felt it before, but it was a very long time ago. Ever since......

It finally dawned on him as to what it actually was. And in a panic he yelled, "C'mon you two, enough chit chat. We got to go!" He ran out of the room as quick as lightning and used his tentacles to grab the both of them and made a dash for the safe room AKA bomb shelter. As the three villains, including 505, were crammed into the small space, they heard something loud break through the ceiling and crash to the floor. Then they heard loud crash and banging noises and hearing those poor hat bots being smashed to bits. Then it grew eerily quiet. As they continued to listen, they slowly opened the door latch to see what was out there. 

What WAS out there was robot carnage. Robot pieces everywhere they looked. And there in the middle of the lab was a PILE of robot bodies and in the middle of this mess was the culprit holding a hat bots head within her hand, then crushing it with little to no effort whatsoever. This individual was tall, female, had straight long white hair, flowing clothing, and porcelain skin. The only thing of definite color were her Sandy brown eyes. She slowly looked both left and right until she saw them. She wasn't so enthused, until she saw Demencia. As her eyes and smile grew wide she said, "It's you." Before Black Hat and Flug had a chance to respond, they noticed that Demencia was already in front of this mysterious individual. Flug quietly urged her to come back, but she was too caught up in the stranger. For some reason, she felt strangely drawn to her. She couldn't quite place it but she had seen her from somewhere from a long time ago. "Who are you?" The stranger made a warm and caring expression and replied, "I'm your older sister. My name is Malaria von Dra-gonix. But you can call me Mal or big sister.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dementia learns more about her past and her family.
> 
> Flug is in deep doo doo now!😓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on as many chapters as I can without getting burnt out. Please be patient with me!!!

Malaria? As in the disease? Who EXACTLY was this stranger? And how did she know her name? Big sister? What was going on? But what she did know was that she was the COOLEST person, besides Black Hat, that she ever saw! She's pretty, ruthless, and can obviously wreak havoc on an area if wants to. "Demencia? Do you remember me? I know it's been a while since I've seen you, or at least your essence, but do you by any chance remember me somehow?" Demencia tilted her head and made a confused look on her face. "Sorry lady, but I don't. And I sure as heck would've remembered kick butt lady like you!" Mal was taken aback a little and then chuckled. "So judging by your answer and the perplexed look on your face, these imbeciles here haven't even told you of what you are yet?" Demencia shook her while Flug and 5.0.5 was trying to restrain Black Hat from trying to annihilate Mal.

"Well then, I'll have to explain everything then. Well it started a long time ago that a holy dragon AKA our mother and a mighty male Sphinx AKA our father fell in love and decided to marry. Afterwhich they tried to give birth to children but since they were two entirely different species, it was EXTREMELY difficult. I was the first miracle child that they had. They tried their very hardest to give birth to you, but unfortunately, you came up as a still-born. Mom was devastated but Dad remembered this ancient spell from his race that can "contain" the soul of the dead in the living realm for a certain period of time. So they did just that with your essence or in this case, soul. Your soul was encased in a protective chrysalis-like she'll that would protect you from damage. True, it's true that it's not strong as a dragon's egg casing, but it was doable for the time. Over the 14 years, our parents had two more children, who're our younger siblings. But we still didn't have a solution as to how to give you your age appropriate body. That was, until you went missing. Someone had infiltrated our home and had stolen you and when we finally found you, we didn't expect you to have a body. Though, we were tempted to free you from your cell that "they" kept you in, we couldn't break through the barrier that the dark one over there had put up. So we had to wait till you turned 16 in order for us to rescue you. You had the dream right? That was mother finally reaching out to you using your awakened powers. And now you're here in front of me. And I... I-I-I.......... I just can't believe that can hold you like this now. Finally."

As she said this, she gave Demencia a giant hug. Demencia was apprehensive at first but something about this seemed nice and familiar. So she in turn hugged her back. And that was when Demencia asked about a little problem that she was facing. "You see, I have these annoying pair of wings and I---" that was when she was cut off by the excited squealing Mal made. "You finally started growing your wings? Which creature are you? Which side of the family do you take from? Can you please show me?!" Demencia, though perplexed and apprehensive still, was a little hesitant in showing her wings. But she couldn't ignore the begging puppy like face that her dear sister was giving her. She sighed and said, "Okay hear you go. Take a good look and see what you think. They're not attractive." She pulled her shirt half way up her back to show a small pair of emerald green shiny dragon wings. Her sister was astonished. She never saw wings in that good of shape for a new adult dragon fledgeling. It made her secretly question what type of dragon Demencia was going to be. Since she didn't have mother's white scales she was obviously not going to be part of the "Light" faction. Maybe since she was green, she could be part of the "Earth" or "Plant" factions she wasn't quite sure yet. But what she did know is that she had to take her home immediately before the side effects of the Awakening happened.

"You're kinda quiet back there; everything ok?" With that one sentence, Mal broke out of her train of thought and said, "Dear sister, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Here I'll show you." And with that she took a few steps back, crossed her arms into an X shape across her chest, closed her eyes, and slowly then swiftly uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes thus causing her giant feathery wing to appear. They were beautiful. With her white hair, clothes, and skin, she looked like an angel. She was indeed part dragon, but she had mostly inherited her father's side of the family more. Apparently in the Sphinx race males don't have wings but females do. "Wow Mal, they're so pretty and big! While mine are small and ugly." "Don't say that Demencia! They might be small now but they'll grow, and they're certainly not ugly in any way! Your wings remind me of beautiful glimmering emeralds and their shape reminds me how mighty and fierce the dragon race is. Don't ever tell yourself anything different! And if someone tells you differently, then tell them that I'll incinerate their butts to nothing but ash!" "You can breathe fire?" "Sister dear, I can do many things and I'll teach all of them and more once I get you home."

That's when Flug tried to speak up only to be interrupted by Mal. "If you don't want to handle the supreme chaos that's about to happen with her Awakening, then I suggest you let me take her." Flug wanted to interject and say that she's also his creation so he should have a say in this. But Black Hat knew that he just felt guilty and didn't want to leave things on a sour note with Demencia and her not coming back at all. Because despite all the trouble she causes for them all, she was still like Flug's daughter and 5.0.5's sister. At least to him that is. But to Black Hat, she was more than just family or being one of his minions. She was much more special than that. And though he wanted her to stay, it was her right to either stay and destroy everything or go and possibly never to return. So if she comes back she comes back. But it's her choice to either stay or go or to never to return. And he made this clear to Flug and the sisters so that there would be no feud. (But not the part where she was special to him and Flug and yes, the bear as well). Demencia was surprised at his sudden clarity of wisdom and maturity. Normally he'd burst in outrage like fits over something like this, but he's unusually calm. Something was up. He was planning something. She knew it deep in her bones. "Well it's up to you dear sister." Mal looked at her with a pleadfull look on her face, almost as if she was silently begging her to go with her. Then she looked back at the guys and then decided to go with her sister temporarily then come back when she was ready. Her sister, happy, though knows that this was a difficult decision for her to make started to recite a spell to open a portal. But before she finished, Demencia remembered the scales her mother gave her. "Hold on for a minute sis! I gotta do something first!" And as quick as a crack of a whip she came right back from her room with the 4 scales in her hand. She handed one of each of the 3 scales to the guys. "It's for you to remember me by. Don't loose them!" And just like that she walked towards the portal hand in hand with her sister and disappeared from sight. Just like that. She was gone.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know it's not one of the MOST read fanfic so far, but I really want to know what you guys think.  
> Hope you all have a blessed day! 
> 
> Heaven OUT!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Neptunes' Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have gone by without hearing anything about Demencia. And Black Hat needs some help. Will this help benefit the business? And will this assistance also take an interest in our dear doctor? Read and find out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I should have. But now hopefully I'll start getting my butt in gear and start updating my fics. Hope you love this chapter!

It had been two long years since Demencia left with her sister, Malaria, and remarkably, Black Hat corporation has been getting by. Just barely though. Without Demencia being there things DID go smoothly for Flug and his experiments. But when it came to the need of relentless manpower and destruction needed on their enemies….

Well….

They needed help.

Fortunately, Black Hat was able to pull some strings and managed to land a deal with one of the heirs to the Neptunian throne. This heir was famous as a singer, model, and business entrepreneur on Earth and was to become the next general to the royal Neptunian army. But apparently they also did a secret side business in mercenary and assassination work as well. But they had certain and strict codes for the "workers" to follow. What those were, were beyond what Black Hat could comprehend. He honestly could care less. As long as they got the job done and that the money rolled in, he couldn't care two squats as to what those codes were. But he had to be careful as to not upset the up and coming general and respect their wishes as well so that their alliance will remain peacefully in-tact. And it wasn't even him that contacted them in the first place! THEY came to HIM offering THEIR assistance. And they have yet to reveal the real reason as to why they did so. 

Fortunately, he would get his answer tonight. After their two year alliance, his associate wanted to change some "kinks" in their deal. They assured him that it was nothing that he had to worry about. But he begged to differ. Whatever this meeting that he and Flug had to attend tonight, was definitely going to affect his work. For better or for worse, he hadn't the slightest idea. "This better be good and worth my time!" Black Hat grumbled as both he and Flug drove to one of the restaurants that the young entrepreneur/general owned on Earth.

"Sir, it would be best to not be like this in front of our business associate." Flug reminded.

Black Hat growled threateningly in the backseat while Flug drove.

Flug quickly coughed, "I'm just reminding you sir! I mean no offense! That is not my intention. I'm just saying that we don't want to offend the associate that so kindly lent us their services after… SHE left." Flug said solemnly.

Black Hat grew quiet. He quietly pulled out a tiny bottle that was made into a necklace. Inside said bottle was the dragon scale that Demencia gave to him before she left with her sister. Whenever the topic was brought up his mood would take a 180 degree flip in less than a second. 'I mean, he could be in the worst mood imaginable. But as soon as Demencia's name would be brought up, he would either become excited or would grow instantly calm. I don't mean to knock it, but I wish he would at least eat and sleep at appropriate schedules. Sometimes he would go for a week without either. One time it was two months! And that was after Demencia left. Black Hat can be in denial all he wants, but he seriously loves her. I wonder if she knew that…' Flug thought as he carefully maneuvered through the heavy traffic. To say that Los Angeles traffic was true to it's city's name was a LAUGH! It. Was. A. NIGHTMARE! And parking was going to be worse. 'I mean, it was easy parking the Hat Ship onto one of the large buildings that belonged to our associate. It's a pretty decent sized Hotel that had its own football sized parking garage for Pete's sake! Our associate even lent us one of their rental cars for when we had to drive to the restaurant tonight. It really makes me think. What is their end goal here? And why did they help us?' Flug thought.

"FLUG!!!! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!!!!!!!" Black Hat yelled at his distracted driver.

Flug was about to hit a semi head on until he swerved out of the way and went back to his own lane. Several loud and angry honking ensued after the harrowing experience. Which was understandable. Fortunately for the both of them, no police cars were nearby to pull them over and ask them questions for the suicidal driving.

"Are you sure you have a driver's license and are up to date with it?!" Black Hat asked angrily.

"Eheheheheh…." Flug rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in an awkward fashion. 

Soon enough they made it to their destination. It was a fancy looking three story restaurant that had a red carpet at the front entrance and a line of people at the side of the building. 'No doubt trying or waiting to get in.' Flug thought. The restaurant's name was "The Neptune's Treasure." It was one of the up and coming restaurant chains that their associate owned. It was one of those restaurants that mainly focused on certain types of food. And you can guess what type of food they mainly focused here. Yep. Seafood. But they also did other types of foods to cater to the needs of those that didn't absolutely LOVE seafood. Like chicken or pork. Basically this restaurant was an overly fancy and jumbo sized Red Lobster.

Flug parked the car in the reserved parking spot that had a sign that said, "Reserved for 🎩 and co," and both Black Hat and Flug proceeded their way out of the car and to the front of the line of annoyed people that clearly voiced their distaste in them ditching the line in front of them. The bouncer that was guarding the front doors looked at them skeptically and said, "ID please," in a monotone voice. Flug came fully prepared and got out his invite that their associate had sent to them ahead of time and showed it to the bouncer. "I believe we have an appointment with your employer tonight."

Almost immediately the bouncer's eyes became the size of saucers and said, "M-mr. Black Hat sir! It's an honor to have you with us tonight! Please! Go on in!" With that he bowed politely and let them proceed onwards. But very faintly they could hear the bouncer whisper into his walkie talkie. "Code Black. I repeat. Code Black! The Hat has come into the building! I repeat! Black Hat is here! Look alive people!!!!"

Flug sighed and rolled his eyes at the bouncer's frantic behavior. While Black Hat just chuckled at his fear.

Almost immediately a nervous looking hostess and an equally nervous waiter came up and greeted them. The hostess pulled one of her best smiles to greet the two. "Welcome to "The Neptune's Treasure" sir Black Hat! It's an honor to have you and the good doctor here with us tonight. I'm Aubrey, the manager and hostess of the place." The hostess then gestured to the waiter beside her. "This is Seth. He'll be your sole waiter and server tonight. He'll, of course, have others helping him, but as far as getting your orders and such, he'll be responsible for it all." Then Seth bowed respectfully for the both of them. Aubrey then gestured for them to follow her and the waiter. As they followed they listened to her ramble on and on about the restaurant, they couldn't help but notice the obvious stares from not only the staff and ordinary citizens, but from some famous and infamous patrons as well. Some of which Flug recognized the villains from previous deals that they made with Black Hat. He also noticed the other half of the patrons were heroes as well! 'What is the meaning of this?!' Flug thought. And as if on cue, Black Hat asked the same thing to the hostess. "What is the meaning of this?! Why are heroes here as well? I thought our associate and I had a deal?!" Black Hat growled. 

Aubrey looked a little shocked at his proclamation/accusation. She took a steady breath and explained that her boss mostly dealt with fame, fortune, and mercenary work, they'll do as they please working with both heroes AND villains. But they'll decline or accept any deals that will profit them and this planet in more ways than one. Basically, their associate was a neutral. And they needed to remain neutral in order to keep up appearances to the public and to the Galactic Federation, (*cough* *cough* Star Trek reference *cough* *cough*). And for the good health and prosperity of the planet, Earth, and it's residents. Both the good and the bad. "But for further information, you would have to take it up with them." Aubrey explained. 

Black Hat seemed less than amused but kept his thoughts to himself. Flug on the other hand seemed intrigued at what their associate was doing. He wanted to further "study" their associate's behavior a little further. But that would have to wait until another time. Right now, they're getting settled into their seats and being handed their menus. "If there is any trouble, don't be hesitant to Seth or me for any inquiries that you may think of. Tonight we have a VERY special line-up of entertainment for you both to enjoy. We hope it is to your liking." 

And with that, she walked away and both Black Hat and Flug turned to their waiter and ordered the restaurant's special Blue Lobster with seasoned crab cakes. "Excellent choice sirs. Would you like some salad and water to go with? We have a Special on seafood salad that has shrimp and pieces of crab in it." 

"Yes and make that two. Don't forget the lemon wedges as well." Black Hat replied curtly.

"Very good sir. I'll be just a moment. Please enjoy the entertainment that we have on stage tonight." The waiter bowed and left.

Suddenly the room's lights dimmed to a more romantic feel. Then there was a spotlight shone on an orchestra sized stage. There, a handsome looking man with a fancy red suit and that had a 1920's comb-over came up to an old fashioned microphone. He tapped it twice and tested it out then began to speak through it in a cheery voice. 

"Hello, hello, hello!!! Welcome all to "The Neptune's Treasure"~!!! I am your host for your entertainment for tonight. My name is Sebastian and I am here to bring you the old classics from both the good ol' 1920's and the new hits of today! We'll be going on till daybreak! Hope some of you are night owls~! Anyways, let's give up to the first band playing tonight! Everybody! Give it up for, Walk the Moon!!!"

Everyone roared with applause as they started with a steady, slow, but upbeat version of 'Shut Up and Dance With Me!'

As some people are listening to the band playing, others got up to dance on the large ballroom dance floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As the night went on, the current today's hit music slowly started to become swing music from something from the 1920's. But just as the music died down, Sebastian came out looking ecstatic and a bit nervous? 

"Give it up for the lovely and charming "Devil Doll"~" Loud applause came from the audience. And even Black Hat had to admit that they had some class to their music in regards to a steady and haunting rhythm of Swing/Blues.

"Now, we have a SPECIAL treat tonight for y'all! This next singer only performs at a handful of times at least every two months. Seeing as how she's a very busy lady, I won't keep her waiting from singing her heart out for you lovely folks! Give it up, for the one, the only, and the most fabulous, MADELINE MONROE!!!! Take it away boys!!!" The band struck up an upbeat 1920's rhythm. But the song had a bit of a moderation tone mixed in with the Swing of the music. And low and behold a tall blonde haired woman came out and started to sing into the mic.

*St. James Ballroom by Alice Francis*

"Welcome~"

"To St. James Ballroom~"

Flug wasn't paying much attention to her till he smelled something real sweet. Like an ocean spring breeze. It was then that he tuned in to how sweet and velvety soft pitch voice the singer had. And once he had a full view of her, he couldn't stop staring with awe at her features. She had an hourglass shaped figure, a bob styled cut platinum blonde hair, and had the most striking blue eyes the Flug had ever seen. She wore a tight but comfortable fitting heart shaped neckline and floor length black dress. Her figure was something only super models only dreamed of having. From her cat shaped doe eyes right down to her slender black stiletto heeled feet. She was the very picture of GORGEOUS! She was true to her name. She was definitely a Monroe. Even if the late famous actress and the beautiful specimen of a woman weren't related, they definitely have SOMETHING in common. They were full of confidence and rocked the stage and they knew and flaunted it!

All throughout the beginning of the song, Flug couldn't help but notice that she was staring straight at him. He thought it was just his imagination until the middle of the song began to play. 

"Now you're free to do it, you can kiss me if you like~"

She stared straight at Flug while she sang.

"But I hope you can handle me~"

She winked at him seductively. And Flug couldn't help but blush as red as a tomato.

"Give me the room, give me the bop~

"Give me everything you got~

She gave a cheeky smile to him. And at this point, Flug wanted to hide in a hole because of how embarrassed he was.

"Clap your hands, move your feet~

"Now slowly, bring the beat back~

"Mmmm~"

"That feels better, yeah~

"I like at how you push the buttons~

"But, let me see, something's still missing here~

"What is it~?

"Hah! I know~

And at that moment she turned around and pointed/signalled one of the musicians in the back in a gangster like tone. All the while having a broad smile on her cherry red lips.

"YO MAX NOW HIT THE TRUMPETS BACK~!"

By the end of the song, the crowd erupted with cheers, cat calls, and wolf whistles. She curtsied and waved to the patrons. She looked back up to Flug and seductively blew a kiss his way. Flug was pretty much stupefied at this point. And all Black Hat could do was click his fingers in front of his paper bag covered face. 

"Hello?! Earth to my idiot doctor! Is your soul still in that pathetic body of yours?! Or do I have to search the depths of Hell to find it?" It was only till the singer made her way off the stage and heard Black Hat rant in his ear, is when Flug snapped out of it. 

"Oh! Sorry sir! I didn't mean to get distracted like that! I guess… I'm just not used to attention like that…" Flug sheepily said. 

Black Hat rolled his eye, "Obviously. If that woman does have the slightest bit of affection towards you, either she's lost her marbles and good senses like you have. Or you came up with a pheromone-like weapon against her, which is highly unlikely." Then he thought about it a little. "Unless…." He gave Flug a suspicious look. And Flug quickly reassured/squealed in fright to him that wasn't the case, all the while trying not to bring anymore attention to their table than it already has.

"Sir! I'm telling you, I did NOT do anything to that woman! I don't even know her! Please believe me!" Flug pleaded.

But all Black Hat said back while looking at his menu was, "Mm-hm, sure. Whatever you say doctor."

Flug sighed in defeat. 'I'll just try to order while the atmosphere is still somewhat salvageable….'

While they were looking through their menus, the same woman peaked behind backstage and smiled mischievously and ordered one of the guards and signalled to Black Hat's table. And with a snap of her fingers, the guard went to their table. *Giggle*"This should be good~. Let the show begin~."

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~? How was it~? Looks like the good doctor is getting some lovin'~!!! LOLOL 😂  
> It gets even more interesting from here on out! Not that it already wasn't to begin with~


	6. Chapter 4: The Neptunes' Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have gone by without hearing anything about Demencia. And Black Hat needs some help. Will this help benefit the business? And will this assistance also take an interest in our dear doctor? Read and find out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I should have. But now hopefully I'll start getting my butt in gear and start updating my fics. Hope you love this chapter!

It had been two long years since Demencia left with her sister, Malaria, and remarkably, Black Hat corporation has been getting by. Just barely though. Without Demencia being there things DID go smoothly for Flug and his experiments. But when it came to the need of relentless manpower and destruction needed on their enemies….

Well….

They needed help.

Fortunately, Black Hat was able to pull some strings and managed to land a deal with one of the heirs to the Neptunian throne. This heir was famous as a singer, model, and business entrepreneur on Earth and was to become the next general to the royal Neptunian army. But apparently they also did a secret side business in mercenary and assassination work as well. But they had certain and strict codes for the "workers" to follow. What those were, were beyond what Black Hat could comprehend. He honestly could care less. As long as they got the job done and that the money rolled in, he couldn't care two squats as to what those codes were. But he had to be careful as to not upset the up and coming general and respect their wishes as well so that their alliance will remain peacefully in-tact. And it wasn't even him that contacted them in the first place! THEY came to HIM offering THEIR assistance. And they have yet to reveal the real reason as to why they did so. 

Fortunately, he would get his answer tonight. After their two year alliance, his associate wanted to change some "kinks" in their deal. They assured him that it was nothing that he had to worry about. But he begged to differ. Whatever this meeting that he and Flug had to attend tonight, was definitely going to affect his work. For better or for worse, he hadn't the slightest idea. "This better be good and worth my time!" Black Hat grumbled as both he and Flug drove to one of the restaurants that the young entrepreneur/general owned on Earth.

"Sir, it would be best to not be like this in front of our business associate." Flug reminded.

Black Hat growled threateningly in the backseat while Flug drove.

Flug quickly coughed, "I'm just reminding you sir! I mean no offense! That is not my intention. I'm just saying that we don't want to offend the associate that so kindly lent us their services after… SHE left." Flug said solemnly.

Black Hat grew quiet. He quietly pulled out a tiny bottle that was made into a necklace. Inside said bottle was the dragon scale that Demencia gave to him before she left with her sister. Whenever the topic was brought up his mood would take a 180 degree flip in less than a second. 'I mean, he could be in the worst mood imaginable. But as soon as Demencia's name would be brought up, he would either become excited or would grow instantly calm. I don't mean to knock it, but I wish he would at least eat and sleep at appropriate schedules. Sometimes he would go for a week without either. One time it was two months! And that was after Demencia left. Black Hat can be in denial all he wants, but he seriously loves her. I wonder if she knew that…' Flug thought as he carefully maneuvered through the heavy traffic. To say that Los Angeles traffic was true to it's city's name was a LAUGH! It. Was. A. NIGHTMARE! And parking was going to be worse. 'I mean, it was easy parking the Hat Ship onto one of the large buildings that belonged to our associate. It's a pretty decent sized Hotel that had its own football sized parking garage for Pete's sake! Our associate even lent us one of their rental cars for when we had to drive to the restaurant tonight. It really makes me think. What is their end goal here? And why did they help us?' Flug thought.

"FLUG!!!! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!!!!!!!" Black Hat yelled at his distracted driver.

Flug was about to hit a semi head on until he swerved out of the way and went back to his own lane. Several loud and angry honking ensued after the harrowing experience. Which was understandable. Fortunately for the both of them, no police cars were nearby to pull them over and ask them questions for the suicidal driving.

"Are you sure you have a driver's license and are up to date with it?!" Black Hat asked angrily.

"Eheheheheh…." Flug rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in an awkward fashion. 

Soon enough they made it to their destination. It was a fancy looking three story restaurant that had a red carpet at the front entrance and a line of people at the side of the building. 'No doubt trying or waiting to get in.' Flug thought. The restaurant's name was "The Neptune's Treasure." It was one of the up and coming restaurant chains that their associate owned. It was one of those restaurants that mainly focused on certain types of food. And you can guess what type of food they mainly focused here. Yep. Seafood. But they also did other types of foods to cater to the needs of those that didn't absolutely LOVE seafood. Like chicken or pork. Basically this restaurant was an overly fancy and jumbo sized Red Lobster.

Flug parked the car in the reserved parking spot that had a sign that said, "Reserved for 🎩 and co," and both Black Hat and Flug proceeded their way out of the car and to the front of the line of annoyed people that clearly voiced their distaste in them ditching the line in front of them. The bouncer that was guarding the front doors looked at them skeptically and said, "ID please," in a monotone voice. Flug came fully prepared and got out his invite that their associate had sent to them ahead of time and showed it to the bouncer. "I believe we have an appointment with your employer tonight."

Almost immediately the bouncer's eyes became the size of saucers and said, "M-mr. Black Hat sir! It's an honor to have you with us tonight! Please! Go on in!" With that he bowed politely and let them proceed onwards. But very faintly they could hear the bouncer whisper into his walkie talkie. "Code Black. I repeat. Code Black! The Hat has come into the building! I repeat! Black Hat is here! Look alive people!!!!"

Flug sighed and rolled his eyes at the bouncer's frantic behavior. While Black Hat just chuckled at his fear.

Almost immediately a nervous looking hostess and an equally nervous waiter came up and greeted them. The hostess pulled one of her best smiles to greet the two. "Welcome to "The Neptune's Treasure" sir Black Hat! It's an honor to have you and the good doctor here with us tonight. I'm Aubrey, the manager and hostess of the place." The hostess then gestured to the waiter beside her. "This is Seth. He'll be your sole waiter and server tonight. He'll, of course, have others helping him, but as far as getting your orders and such, he'll be responsible for it all." Then Seth bowed respectfully for the both of them. Aubrey then gestured for them to follow her and the waiter. As they followed they listened to her ramble on and on about the restaurant, they couldn't help but notice the obvious stares from not only the staff and ordinary citizens, but from some famous and infamous patrons as well. Some of which Flug recognized the villains from previous deals that they made with Black Hat. He also noticed the other half of the patrons were heroes as well! 'What is the meaning of this?!' Flug thought. And as if on cue, Black Hat asked the same thing to the hostess. "What is the meaning of this?! Why are heroes here as well? I thought our associate and I had a deal?!" Black Hat growled. 

Aubrey looked a little shocked at his proclamation/accusation. She took a steady breath and explained that her boss mostly dealt with fame, fortune, and mercenary work, they'll do as they please working with both heroes AND villains. But they'll decline or accept any deals that will profit them and this planet in more ways than one. Basically, their associate was a neutral. And they needed to remain neutral in order to keep up appearances to the public and to the Galactic Federation, (*cough* *cough* Star Trek reference *cough* *cough*). And for the good health and prosperity of the planet, Earth, and it's residents. Both the good and the bad. "But for further information, you would have to take it up with them." Aubrey explained. 

Black Hat seemed less than amused but kept his thoughts to himself. Flug on the other hand seemed intrigued at what their associate was doing. He wanted to further "study" their associate's behavior a little further. But that would have to wait until another time. Right now, they're getting settled into their seats and being handed their menus. "If there is any trouble, don't be hesitant to Seth or me for any inquiries that you may think of. Tonight we have a VERY special line-up of entertainment for you both to enjoy. We hope it is to your liking." 

And with that, she walked away and both Black Hat and Flug turned to their waiter and ordered the restaurant's special Blue Lobster with seasoned crab cakes. "Excellent choice sirs. Would you like some salad and water to go with? We have a Special on seafood salad that has shrimp and pieces of crab in it." 

"Yes and make that two. Don't forget the lemon wedges as well." Black Hat replied curtly.

"Very good sir. I'll be just a moment. Please enjoy the entertainment that we have on stage tonight." The waiter bowed and left.

Suddenly the room's lights dimmed to a more romantic feel. Then there was a spotlight shone on an orchestra sized stage. There, a handsome looking man with a fancy red suit and that had a 1920's comb-over came up to an old fashioned microphone. He tapped it twice and tested it out then began to speak through it in a cheery voice. 

"Hello, hello, hello!!! Welcome all to "The Neptune's Treasure"~!!! I am your host for your entertainment for tonight. My name is Sebastian and I am here to bring you the old classics from both the good ol' 1920's and the new hits of today! We'll be going on till daybreak! Hope some of you are night owls~! Anyways, let's give up to the first band playing tonight! Everybody! Give it up for, Walk the Moon!!!"

Everyone roared with applause as they started with a steady, slow, but upbeat version of 'Shut Up and Dance With Me!'

As some people are listening to the band playing, others got up to dance on the large ballroom dance floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As the night went on, the current today's hit music slowly started to become swing music from something from the 1920's. But just as the music died down, Sebastian came out looking ecstatic and a bit nervous? 

"Give it up for the lovely and charming "Devil Doll"~" Loud applause came from the audience. And even Black Hat had to admit that they had some class to their music in regards to a steady and haunting rhythm of Swing/Blues.

"Now, we have a SPECIAL treat tonight for y'all! This next singer only performs at a handful of times at least every two months. Seeing as how she's a very busy lady, I won't keep her waiting from singing her heart out for you lovely folks! Give it up, for the one, the only, and the most fabulous, MADELINE MONROE!!!! Take it away boys!!!" The band struck up an upbeat 1920's rhythm. But the song had a bit of a moderation tone mixed in with the Swing of the music. And low and behold a tall blonde haired woman came out and started to sing into the mic.

*St. James Ballroom by Alice Francis*

"Welcome~"

"To St. James Ballroom~"

Flug wasn't paying much attention to her till he smelled something real sweet. Like an ocean spring breeze. It was then that he tuned in to how sweet and velvety soft pitch voice the singer had. And once he had a full view of her, he couldn't stop staring with awe at her features. She had an hourglass shaped figure, a bob styled cut platinum blonde hair, and had the most striking blue eyes the Flug had ever seen. She wore a tight but comfortable fitting heart shaped neckline and floor length black dress. Her figure was something only super models only dreamed of having. From her cat shaped doe eyes right down to her slender black stiletto heeled feet. She was the very picture of GORGEOUS! She was true to her name. She was definitely a Monroe. Even if the late famous actress and the beautiful specimen of a woman weren't related, they definitely have SOMETHING in common. They were full of confidence and rocked the stage and they knew and flaunted it!

All throughout the beginning of the song, Flug couldn't help but notice that she was staring straight at him. He thought it was just his imagination until the middle of the song began to play. 

"Now you're free to do it, you can kiss me if you like~"

She stared straight at Flug while she sang.

"But I hope you can handle me~"

She winked at him seductively. And Flug couldn't help but blush as red as a tomato.

"Give me the room, give me the bop~

"Give me everything you got~

She gave a cheeky smile to him. And at this point, Flug wanted to hide in a hole because of how embarrassed he was.

"Clap your hands, move your feet~

"Now slowly, bring the beat back~

"Mmmm~"

"That feels better, yeah~

"I like at how you push the buttons~

"But, let me see, something's still missing here~

"What is it~?

"Hah! I know~

And at that moment she turned around and pointed/signalled one of the musicians in the back in a gangster like tone. All the while having a broad smile on her cherry red lips.

"YO MAX NOW HIT THE TRUMPETS BACK~!"

By the end of the song, the crowd erupted with cheers, cat calls, and wolf whistles. She curtsied and waved to the patrons. She looked back up to Flug and seductively blew a kiss his way. Flug was pretty much stupefied at this point. And all Black Hat could do was click his fingers in front of his paper bag covered face. 

"Hello?! Earth to my idiot doctor! Is your soul still in that pathetic body of yours?! Or do I have to search the depths of Hell to find it?" It was only till the singer made her way off the stage and heard Black Hat rant in his ear, is when Flug snapped out of it. 

"Oh! Sorry sir! I didn't mean to get distracted like that! I guess… I'm just not used to attention like that…" Flug sheepily said. 

Black Hat rolled his eye, "Obviously. If that woman does have the slightest bit of affection towards you, either she's lost her marbles and good senses like you have. Or you came up with a pheromone-like weapon against her, which is highly unlikely." Then he thought about it a little. "Unless…." He gave Flug a suspicious look. And Flug quickly reassured/squealed in fright to him that wasn't the case, all the while trying not to bring anymore attention to their table than it already has.

"Sir! I'm telling you, I did NOT do anything to that woman! I don't even know her! Please believe me!" Flug pleaded.

But all Black Hat said back while looking at his menu was, "Mm-hm, sure. Whatever you say doctor."

Flug sighed in defeat. 'I'll just try to order while the atmosphere is still somewhat salvageable….'

While they were looking through their menus, the same woman peaked behind backstage and smiled mischievously and ordered one of the guards and signalled to Black Hat's table. And with a snap of her fingers, the guard went to their table. *Giggle*"This should be good~. Let the show begin~."

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~? How was it~? Looks like the good doctor is getting some lovin'~!!! LOLOL 😂  
> It gets even more interesting from here on out! Not that it already wasn't to begin with~

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it? The ending was mysterious wasn't it~?  
> LOLOL!!!  
> So like I said before, like or comment, or both! And don't forget to stay safe during these hard times. Social distancing helps.
> 
> Anywho~  
> God bless! This is HeavenSent signing out for now! Bye~!!!!


End file.
